


We looked like giants

by jalexic



Category: Pierce the Veil, Sleeping With Sirens
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, just a peaceful drive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 08:57:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3686169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jalexic/pseuds/jalexic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a bright afternoon, the sun was warm and close to setting, and I was driving up a mountain pass in my old grey car.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We looked like giants

**Author's Note:**

> hey so enjoy this random kellic fluff that came out of nowhere :P
> 
> Title credit- we looked like giants - death cab for cutie

There was something beautiful and serene about driving somewhere secluded with a loved one by your side. I had always loved long drives, they calmed me down and let me get away from all of the worries in life. And with Kellin in the passenger seat, keeping me company, they were even more peaceful.

It was a bright afternoon, the sun was warm and close to setting, and I was driving up a mountain pass in my old grey car. The radio was playing some song while Kellin hummed along softly, and I couldn’t be more happy. 

A lot of stress came along with college; there was homework, assignments, extra credit, so much to keep track of. Sometimes I just needed to do something to block it all out or else I would explode. Usually I would simply go to Kellin and cuddle with him for a bit, letting him run his hands through my hair while I kissed his skin, and that would satisfy me for a while. But now I knew that wouldn’t be enough, I needed something more, I needed this.

Kellin always had a way of calming me down, his soothing words could make me relax in an instant, and I knew I could do the same for him. It had been that way since high school, we were always there for each other when no one else was. Our relationship was one filled with love and comfort and it was absolutely perfect.

The steering wheel was warm beneath my fingers and I removed one hand, resting it on the console. Kellin caught my drift and interlocked his fingers with mine, squeezing slightly. I let a small smile grace my face and continued driving. Both of our windows were open all the way and the wind was whipping through my hair, and as I glanced over at Kellin I could see he was in the same state as me.

A few minutes later, we reached a clearing that was surrounded by trees at one end and the edge of a cliff on the other, and I slowed the car down, eventually coming to a complete stop. I turned down the music and killed the engine before looking at Kellin to see that he was already staring at me. He smiled at me, and I felt my heart flutter because he was truly beautiful. Not for the first time, I realised how lucky I was to have him.

I returned his smile and squeezed his fingers that were still enclosed in mine. “I love you,” I said softly, loud enough for him to hear but not enough to disturb the peaceful atmosphere.

He let out a breathy laugh. “I love you too,” he replied, before letting go of my hand and turning to open the door. I followed his lead and got out of the car, closing the door behind me and walking over to stand in front of him. Little dapples of sunlight splashed across his hair and face, seeming to make him glow. His eyes were sparkling and I couldn’t help myself as I leaned forward, curling one arm around his waist and letting the other cup his face, pressing our foreheads together. He draped one arm across my shoulder while the other hand settled on my arm, and he brushed our lips together gently.

I licked my lips before connecting mine with his, starting with a close-mouthed kiss that was innocent yet filled with love. Kellin sighed happily against my mouth and, after a few seconds, I nudged his lips apart with my tongue and kissed him properly. His taste invaded my mouth and my arm tightened around his waist while his tangled in my hair as our kiss became a little less innocent. However, before we could get any further, I pulled back, smiling at Kellin’s breathlessness that matched my own.

“Let’s not get too carried away,” I whispered against the pout on his lips, then gave him a quick peck before stepping back. Sending him a smile, I grabbed his hand and pulled him away from the car and towards the edge of the cliff, sitting down on the grass and dangling my legs over the end. There was a massive drop and, down below, there were more trees that stretched as far as the eye could see. It was truly beautiful here, far away from the rest of the world, and I smiled as Kellin sat down beside me, leaning into my side.

I wrapped one arm around him as he cuddled into me and then we didn’t speak, simply watching the sun set before us. The sky was painted gold and, with Kellin breathing softly against my neck, I was completely at peace. I rubbed my arm up and down his back as he nuzzled his face into my skin and started peppering kisses across my collarbone, soothing me and making me forget about everything else.

He nudged me gently until I was lying down on my back in the grass, and he draped himself over me while my hold around him tightened. Now we were staring up at the golden hues of the sky and I ran my fingers through his hair affectionately.

Sometimes I just couldn’t comprehend how much Kellin meant to me, he was truly the love of my life. He was smart, talented, sassy, sometimes really fucking annoying, confident, sexy, beautiful. He wasn’t perfect, no one really was, but his flaws were what made him who he was and that was something I always admired. We had been dating since we were fifteen and, even though so many people told us we were too young to know what true love was, I knew that they were wrong because what Kellin and I had was special. 

And, even though I was young, I knew that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with Kellin. He was my entire world and I couldn't imagine a future without him in it. As the sky slowly darkened, I decided to voice my thoughts.

"Hey, Kels," I whispered into his hair, tracing patterns into his back with my fingers. 

"Yeah?" He mumbled back, his breath warm against my skin, making me shiver.

"I love you. Like, a lot. You mean so much to me and and you're so wonderful and I can't imagine living without you. And I know that sometimes I get really stressed and stuff but thanks for sticking with me." I nuzzled my nose into his silky hair as I waited for him to respond.

"I love you too, Vic. Seriously, you're the most important person in the world to me and I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Kellin lifted his head up slightly so he could look at me and I admired his features up close, staring into his mesmerising eyes. He flashed me a quick smile, leaning down to give me a brief kiss, before he returned to his previous position with his head on my shoulder.

I sighed in content, wrapping my arms around him tighter and keeping him close. It was getting darker and I knew we had to leave soon, but for now I didn't focus on anything else except for the beautiful boy at my side. He was the only thing that mattered.


End file.
